1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-articulation switch and, particularly, to a multi-articulation switch for use with a magnetic levitating type linear motor car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetically levitating linear motor car is levitated and guided by a girder type track. As the girder for guiding such a car, a monorail car is known. In a conventional switch for such a monorail car, switching of the track between a plurality of branches is performed by turning a movable girder track portion around one end thereof which is rotatably connected to an end of a main stationary track. The movable girder track portion straight girder. In order to switch and guide the car between branch tracks smoothly by means of such a switch, it is often desirable for such a movable girder track portion to be curved. In order to respond to such a demand, bending of a rigid movable track within its elastic limit has been considered. However, in order to realize this, the movable track is sometimes too long.